Distractions
by silverserein
Summary: Yomo Renji x fem!reader one-shot lemon. Requested on imagineverything-anything (tumblr)


**This was originally requested and posted on the tumblr blog imagineverything-anything (one e for imagineverything) so please follow and support it for more one-shots!**

 **Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

"Yomo it's fine! It won't even hurt that bad," you said, eyeing a complicated tattoo on the wall. You had thought about this for awhile now and you were absolutely sure; you wanted to get your first tattoo. Your boyfriend, however, didn't think it was the best idea.

"You may regret it in the future," he warned with a sigh.

"Well, then I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," you replied, your mind set on getting a tattoo, no matter what he said to try to convince you otherwise. Yomo sighed, defeated.

"I don't get why you're so against it," you said after a moment of silence. Your eyes scanned over a detailed dolphin tattoo.

"I just don't want you to make a decision you'll end up regretting, that's all," he explained, his hand tracing small circles into your arm. You automatically leaned into him as your eyes finally rested on a well drawn rose with perfect shadows.

"This one," you decided, grabbing the paper and handing it to the tattoo artist. The artist simply nodded after one glance at it and gestured for you to sit in the cushioned tattooing chair. He then left for a brief moment to get some supplies and the other paper with the purple ink outline to transfer to your skin.

"Where do you want it?" The artist asked as he put on latex gloves. Your eyes flickered to Yomo and you then shrugged, turning so your right shoulder was facing the artist. He nodded, understanding, then proceeded to press the purple ink covered paper onto your shoulder.

The next hour or so went by slowly and painfully. You held onto Yomo's hand as the needle pressed against your skin and put permanent ink onto it. The last small detail led to a sharp intake of breath and a few drops of blood to flow down your arm. The artist announced he was done and wrapped up your shoulder, gently wiping off the blood and left over ink before doing so. You then paid him and left quickly. Yomo's jaw was unusually clenched and he seemed eager to leave.

As soon as you got in the car, you turned to ask what was wrong, but the words left your mouth as your human eyes met Yomo's red ghoul ones. Realization set in as you subconsciously rubbed your covered tattoo.

"Sorry," you said, your eyes turning to your lap. You had somehow forgotten about the fact your boyfriend was a ghoul. How? You didn't know. It was a big thing, especially for your relationship. He was always afraid he might hurt you. He usually had more control over this stuff, but according to him your blood was like nothing else. That's why he was always reluctant to have you around his ghoul acquaintances.

His hand now gripped your chin, turning your head so you faced him. His red eyes were still burning but it was clear he was resisting.

"Distract me," he breathed and suddenly his warm lips were pressed against your own.

You responded instantly by using the same amount of force and want. He pulled away, but only barely so your foreheads and noses still touched. He panted, his red eyes shut. Using his incredible ghoul abilities, you were tossed in the backseat, your back now touching the gray leather seat.

He was hovering over you in seconds, before you could even blink his lips were on you again, slowly trailing down your neck. You breathed shakily each time his warm lips pulled away from your skin and the cold, bitter air took their place instead.

His hands grabbed onto the bottom of your shirt, and you lifted your arms to get it off, despite the pain in your shoulder. The sudden adrenaline rush from the whole thing, plus the fact that it was in a car, was enough to dull the pain.

Ghoul lips met human one's once again, and the world was no longer of importance. Despite the harsh nature ghouls were perceived to have, Yomo's touches were gentle and loving. He took his time with foreplay, and you couldn't complain one bit. He pulled away briefly to peel off his sweat-covered shirt, already having shed his usual coat. The cramped space from being in the backseat of a car didn't seem to matter nor affect either of you as clothes continued to be shed and tossed on the floor without another thought.

Soon his hard, heated skin pressed against your soft, cold skin, the meeting of fire and ice was satisfying and thrilling. Still lip-locked, you sat up while pushing him down, trading places as you crawled on top of him. His back was not yet touching the seat as his hands ran up your back, pausing shortly just before unclipping your bra. He slowly pulled away as his hands slid your bra and it's straps down your arms at the same speed. Once it was completely off, he simply stared up at you, his eyes still burning red. You smiled before leaning into him again.

The pace sped up as the intensity increased. Your hips were grinding into him, and you could feel him hardening quickly. The thin fabrics of the two last pieces of clothing were now restricting, and you both were eager to take them off, Yomo more eager than you as his gentle nature slipped away and he ripped the sides of your underwear, the torn clothing falling away instantly. He wasted no time doing the same to his.

Still on top of him, he lifted you up only slightly, then slowly lowered you back down onto him, you breathed slowly as he entered you. His hands gripped your waist as yours gripped his shoulders. Slowly, he repeated the movement again, his eyes locked with yours with the intensity that made your insides tingle. Each time his hands guided you up and down, the pacing sped up as did the dents in his shoulders caused by your nails.

You tried to keep your moans to a minimum, since the car was parked in a public place but with each little thrust he did as your hips met his, you couldn't help it. Hushed pants and moans were all that were coming from your mouth. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you pressed against him, chest to chest, eyes still locked as your face tightened and his jaw clenched.

Your release was just on the edge, and you sped up, ignoring his guiding hands. You hastily pressed your lips to his once more, your fingers tangling into his hair as you both came to a release. Pleasure filled your veins and nerves, and your face relaxed instantly.

Once the pleasure faded and you were left panting, your head resting against his hard chest, you heard him chuckle. You looked up confused at his now normal, non-red eyes.

"That was one hell of a distraction."


End file.
